Diário de uma Babá
by AnneStewart
Summary: Bella é uma recém formada em busca de emprego, que acaba virando babá de Collin, sobrinho de sua melhor amiga. Ela só não esperava se apaixonar pelo pai da criança, que era casado com uma mulher negligente e ambiciosa.


**Diário de uma Babá**

**.**

**Autora:** Anne Stewart

**Gênero:** Humor/Romance/Drama

**Shipper:** Bella/Edward

**Class.:** Rated K+

.

**SINOPSE** – Bella é uma recém formada em busca de emprego em Nova York que acaba encontrando um emprego como babá. Acontece que essa família não aparenta ser tão perfeita como parece.

.

**Prólogo**

_15__/__01_/_2008_

_"Querido diário,_

_Estou saindo de Forks. Vou para Harvard! Imagina só! Eu, Angela e Jessica iremos para Nova York amanhã. Ang vai fazer Psicologia, eu vou fazer Inglês e Jessica vai fazer Química. Ela quer ser uma CSI."_

_05__/__12__/__2008_

_"Querido diário,_

_Hoje conheci uma garota chamada Alice Cullen. Ela é elétrica, uma locomotiva. Ela é minha colega de quarto. Um doce. Ela me disse que era daqui mesmo de NYC, mas abriu mão do conforto da casa dos pais para viver a experiência de uma universitária ao pé da letra. Ela estuda Design de Moda, e para a minha tristeza ela me usa como cobaia para suas criações. Ela me disse que eu era gostosa e que deveria mostrar com tendência o que Deus gentilmente me deu. Eu desconfiei de suas palavras mas para meu alívio ela logo começou a sair com Jasper Hale, colega de curso e novo melhor amigo de Angela. Na verdade, Ang meio que agiu como cupido nessa história."_

_10__/__05__/__2008_

_"Querido diário,_

_Jessica é louca. Fizemos amizade com uma colega de curso dela, uma brasileira chamada Zafrina. Nós bebemos além da conta ontem a noite e bem... acho que eu dormi com James Tompson, irmão do novo namorado de Angela. Meu Deus! Eu perdi minha virgindade completamente bêbada! Jessica dos infernos."_

_02__/12/2009_

_"Caro diário,_

_Cozinhei James em banho-maria por mais de um ano. Sério, o que ele tem na cabeça para querer algo comigo? Hoje decidi aceitar seu pedido de namoro. Alice não cabia em si. Quer dizer, que exagero! Não era como se nós fossemos nos casar!"_

_25/12/2012_

_"Caro diário,_

_Bem, acho que já estou um pouco velha demais para esse negócio de 'querido diário', 'caro diário', blá, blá, blá. Mas descobri que no auge dos meus 22 anos que eu não posso viver sem você. Enfim, hoje é Natal. Estou em Forks com a minha família. Me formei e estou mais que animada para começar minha carreira como professora. Mas algo aqui não deu certo. James me pediu em casamento, e o problema aqui era o fato de eu não amá-lo o suficiente para aceitar seu pedido. Eu não o amava. Victoria o amava. Ela era minha colega de classe e um dia ela confessou entre lágrimas que estava apaixonada pelo meu namorado. Depois de chorar e pedir milhares de desculpas, eu contei tudo a ele. James apenas sorriu, beijou minha testa e me desejou felicidades. Pedi para ele considerar Victoria. Ele disse que iria procurá-la. fiquei feliz porque todos nós saímos ilesos e sem feridas dessa historia."_

_05/03/2013_

_"Caro diário,_

_Eu quero morrer._

_Eu não achava emprego e para mim estava fora de cogitação voltar para Forks. Alice me disse que seu irmão queria uma babá para seu filho de seis anos, Collin. Eu nunca vi Edward Cullen pessoalmente, pois ele estava estudando Economia em Londres para ocupar seu lugar na empresa de seu pai, Carlisle. Ele e Esme eram doces e me acolheram em sua família chique e bem estudada. Mas voltando ao assunto da babá, eu estou... animada. Edward está voltando para os Estados Unidos com sua esposa e filho. Segundo Alice, Irina era uma vadia. Collin era uma criança problemática e Edward era um bundão. Eu ainda não os conhecia para levar o julgamento de Alice a sério. As vezes ela tendia a exagerar."_

_15/03/2013_

_"Caro diário,_

_Alice tinha razão. Irina era realmente uma vadia. Era patética, mesquinha e egocêntrica. Collin era um menino tão lindo, com seus cachinhos cor de ouro com tons de cobre e olhos azuis, mas algo neles me assustava. Ele era muito novo para adotar uma expressão tão rude e adulta. E ele odiava babás. Ele se transformava quando uma babá aparecia na sua frente. Eu estava ciente de que esse menino precisava da disciplina que seus pais não lhe deram. Eu cuidaria disso._

_E Edward... oh Edward. Eu o conheci esta manhã. Ele era gostoso demais para seu próprio bem. Alto, atlético, olhos verdes jade e lábios vermelhos como cereja. Seus cabelos clamavam por minhas mãos. Sua voz derretia minhas entranhas e eu tinha uma vontade louca de entrar em suas calças de grife._

_Mas eu não podia, pois ele era casado com uma vaca neurótica e tinha um filho que precisava de mim. E sim, eu ainda quero morrer."_

* * *

**N/A:** _Fic nova no ar. O que acharam desse prólogo? Não deixem de me contar!_

_Em breve vou postar o primeiro capítulo, que esta escrito no meu celular. Passei minha viagem inteira escrevendo, e espero em breve passar para meu computador e postar aqui!_

_beijos, Anne._


End file.
